Our Memories
by Isbeewhy
Summary: Diary misterius, menghilangnya Hermione, ancaman astoria, keingintahuan Draco, kembarnya Rose dan Scorpius.. Kehidupan Hermione yang begitu rumit dan Masalah yang dihadapinya. Bisakah ia mengembalikan semuanya seperti dulu? /NewSummary/tapi masih BadSummary/ RnR please /
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer : All characters is belong to J.K. Rowling

Warning : OOC, Typos, mungkin tidak sesuai EYD, dst...

Summary : Rose Weasley selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ia tahu bahwa orang tuanya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sampai suatu hari ia menemukan sebuah Diary yang ternyata berisi kepingan-kepingan memori masa lalu./RnR please../

P.S : Rose Weasley disini saya ubah karakter kepribadian dan fisiknya, seperti warna rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan dia sedikit sombong.

 **\\(** **Happy Reading** **)/**

 **Chapter 1: Aku menemukan sebuah Diary**

Stasiun King Cross selalu penuh dengan banyak orang setiap akhir bulan Desember. Tentu saja karena waktunya bagi para murid Hogwarts pulang untuk berlibur dan merayakan natal bersama keluarga mereka. Tanpa terkecuali untuk Rose Weasley, gadis itu berjalan berdesak-desakan sambil mendorong trolinya yang penuh dengan barang. Ia mencoba mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera menemukan kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin sudah menunggunya.

"Rossie, kami disini!" Teriak seorang wanita kepadanya.

Rose melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang melambaikan tangan padanya, itu Ibunya, dan ia melihat seorang lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut merah menyala juga melambai padanya. Itu kedua orang tuanya, segera saja Rose berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Hai Mom, Dad, aku sangat merindukan kalian." Ungkap Rose sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

Ibunya, Luna Lovegood yang sekarang bermarga 'Weasley', hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya itu. Meskipun Rose sudah berumur enam belas tahun, tapi tetap saja ia selalu bertingkah seperti itu jika baru bertemu kedua orang tuanya. Sementara itu ayahnya, Ron Weasley segera saja mengomentari tingkah Rose yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Selalu saja seperti ini setiap tahun, tak bisakah kau tak memelukku terlalu erat Rossie? aku hampir saja kehabisan nafas." Keluh Ron dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

"Oh ayolah Dad, kau selalu berlebihan." Jawab Rose yang kemudian membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku tak melihat Hugo di manapun, apa dia tak ikut kesini?" Rose bertanya kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Adikmu itu sedang menginap di tempat Pamanmu, Harry, dan saat kami menjemputnya tadi ia masih tertidur." Jawab Ron.

"Oh dasar si Hugo, aku tak tahu kenapa ia betah sekali tidur berlama-lama seperti kau Dad." Ungkap Rose dengan nada kesal. Ron yang mendengar anaknya mengkritiknya hanya nyengir.

Rose memang tak pernah bangun tidur kesiangan, karena ia tak betah jika tertidur berlama-lama. Berbeda sekali dengan ayahnya dan adiknya yang selalu saja dijumpainya bangun kesiangan saat ia sedang berada di rumah. Rose juga disiplin dalam menjalani apapun, hal itu juga yang membuatnya menjadi murid terpintar di angkatannya, bahkan ia mengalahkan sahabatnya, Scorpius Malfoy yang terkenal cerdas. Ya, Scorp adalah sahabat terbaik keduanya setelah Albus Potter. Ia akrab dengan Scorp karena hubungan keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley mulai membaik setelah perang melawan pangeran kegelapan, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan ibunya padanya. Bahkan terkadang anggota keluarga Malfoy datang ke the Burrow untuk merayakan natal bersama, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Rose sadar dari lamunannya karena suara ibunya.

"Oke baiklah. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pulang ke the Burrow?, mungkin nenekmu sudah menunggu kita, Rossie." Ajak ibunya yang langsung saja disetujui oleh Rose dan ayahnya.

Rose Weasley duduk termenung di balkon kamarnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan hamparan ladang yang sekarang ditutupi salju terlihat indah saat disinari cahaya bulan. Perlahan helaian rambut pirangnya tertiup angin malam yang membuat bulu di sekujur tubuhnya merinding karena suhu di bulan Desember yang dingin. Ia tak peduli dengan hal itu, saat ini ia hanya mencoba memikirkan kembali percakapannya setelah makan malam tadi bersama Ibunya. Ia hanya ingin menanyakan satu hal yang sampai saat ini menjadi pertanyaan di kepalanya

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Rose berencana pergi ke kamar ibunya. Ia ingin menanyakan kepada ibunya satu hal tentang dirinya._

 _Tok..tok..tok.. "Mom apakah kau di dalam?" tanya Rose sambil mengetuk pintu kamar ibunya._

" _Masuklah Rossie." Jawab Luna, dan Rose akhirnya masuk._

" _Apa kau butuh sesuatu, sayang?" tanya Luna dengan tersenyum._

" _Tidak Mom, ehm sebenarnya ada hal yang menggangguku akhir-akhir ini, apa boleh aku menanyakannya Mom?" Rose bertanya dengan sedikit canggung._

" _Ya tentu saja dear, apapun itu tanyakan saja jika hal itu mengganggumu." Luna menjawab dengan masih tetap tersenyum._

" _Begini Mom, aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa warna mataku berbeda dengan anggota keluarga yang lain? Tentu saja ini tidak penting Mom, tapi aku hanya penasaran dengan warna mataku ini. Warna mataku adalah Hazel, sedangkan Mom berwarna biru, begitu juga ayah dan Hugo, dan juga anggota keluarga yang lain." Tanya Rose._

 _Senyuman di wajah Luna pun lenyap. Rose menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada ibunya itu, dan Rose buru-buru menambahkan perkataannya._

" _Tapi tak apa jika Mom tak mau menjawabnya, aku hanya ingin menceritakannya saja." Tambah Rose kepada Luna._

 _Luna kembali tersenyum. "Tak apa Rossie, aku tau kau sangat penasaran, sebenarnya warna matamu itu diturunkan dari ibuku, yaitu nenekmu."_

" _Oh jadi begitu, terima kasih karena Mom sudah mau menjawabnya. Baiklah aku akan kembali ke kamarku."_

" _Baiklah, Selamat malam dear, semoga tidurmu nyenyak."_

 _ **Flashback end**_

Rose terus saja memikirkan kejadian itu. Mungkin itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi ia tahu kalau ibunya berbohong. Ia tak yakin kenapa harus mempermasalahkan warna matanya, tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa hal itu sangat penting. Sebenarnya dari setahun yang lalu ia mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya sedikit berbeda dengan anggota keluarga Weasley yang lain. Contohnya adalah warna rambutnya yang pirang. Tidak seperti warna rambut keluarga Weasley yang identik dengan warna merah menyala. Tapi ia berpikir bahwa mungkin warna rambutnya meniru warna rambut ibunya. Juga dengan kepribadiannya yang juga berbeda jauh dengan Weasley yang lain. Seperti ayahnya yang suka bermalas-malasan dan kemudian menurun kepada adiknya, Hugo. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu disiplin dan terlihat berwibawa di hadapan semua orang. Mungkin ia dulu berpikir bahwa sifat itu diturunkan dari ibunya. Tapi tidak lagi setelah mendengar cerita dari bibi Ginny. Bibinya mengatakan bahwa dulu sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya, ibunya adalah orang yang aneh dan konyol. Dan itu tidak seperti dirinya. Dan satu lagi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah warna matanya yang berwarna cokelat hazel, yang bahkan tidak dimiliki satupun anggota keluargannya. Rose jadi ragu bahwa kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang adalah orang tuanya yang asli. Jika itu memang benar tapi siapa orang tuanya yang asli itu?

Rose menghela nafasnya, rupanya tanpa ia sadari, dirinya sudah beberapa jam melamun di balkon kamarnya. Ia pikir sudah waktunya ia tidur dan menjernihkan pikirannya.

Luna Weasley menghela nafas panjang setelah Rose meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa cepat atau lambat anak gadisnya itu akan menyadari kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang ada dalam kehidupannya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya berbohong pada Rose, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan menjaga kebenaran masa lalu Rose Weasley, berjanji pada sahabatnya yang saat ini belum kembali, dan entah kemana perginya.

Rose tak percaya bahwa semua penghuni the Burrow kini meninggalkannya di rumah itu sendirian. Tadi pagi, saat Rose baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, tiba-tiba saja sudah ada lima burung hantu yang berlomba-lomba untuk mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Awalnya Rose bingung, siapa saja orang yang mau repot-repot untuk menyuratinya sepagi ini?. Ia tak peduli. Ia lalu mengambil surat-surat yang ada di kaki para burung hantu itu satu-persatu, dan memberi mereka masing-masing koin senilai lima knut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung membuka surat-surat tersebut, dan ternyata itu semua adalah surat-surat dari para penghuni the Burrow yang lain, termasuk orang tuanya, dan mereka semua mengatakan bahwa mereka akan pergi keluar sebentar karena ada keperluan. Rose mendengus setelah membaca satu-persatu surat-surat itu. 'Apa mereka sengaja meninggalkanku sendirian?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia mendengus lagi dan untuk kesekian kalinya.

Rose tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia kerjakan. Lagipula ia sudah mengerjakan semua tugas esai untuk liburannya. Ia juga sudah membersihkan dan merapikan kamarnya. Setelah menghela nafas panjang, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling ke sekitar the Burrow untuk jalan-jalan sekaligus menjernihkan pikirannya. Rose memakai jaketnya yang tebal. Meskipun masih pagi, udara di luar sudah sangat dingin, dan Rose tak ingin dirinya terkena hiportemia jika ia tak memakai pakaian yang tebal. Setelah memakai jaketnya, segera saja Rose berjalan menuju halaman belakang the Burrow. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi santai tua yang letaknya tepat di sebelah gudang penyimpanan barang-barang muggle milik kakeknya, Arthur Weasley. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin duduk bersantai di kursi santai itu. Tetapi setelah melihat pintu gudang itu sedikit terbuka, ia menjadi tertarik untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Sesaat ia beradu dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia khawatir jika akan dimarahi oleh kakeknya karena masuk tanpa ijin. Namun, setelah ia terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Dengan perlahan mata hazelnya meneliti setiap benda yang dilihatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ada banyak barang yang ia tak tahu apa namanya. Rose terus saja berjalan sampai ia berhenti di depan sebuah lemari kayu tua. Ia heran mengapa ada sebuah lemari tua di gudang ini, karena yang dijumpainya dari tadi hanyalah barang-barang muggle yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai. Ia ingin tahu apa isi lemari tua itu, dan kemudian ia membukanya. Tak banyak benda yang dilihatnya. Lemari tua itu hanya berisi sebuah kotak kecil yang ternyata berisi sebuah golden snitch, sebuah quaffle yang sangat berdebu, dan sebuah buku yang menurutnya sebuah diary yang juga penuh debu pada sampulnya. Karena ia tak suka Quidditch dan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan permainan olahraga itu, akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengambil diary berdebu itu lalu membersihkannya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin membersihkannya dan melihat sampulnya, lalu mengembalikannya ke tempatnya seperti semula. Namun niat itu diurungkannya setelah ia melihat tulisan yang tertera di sampul buku tersebut.

' _This book belongs to: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy'_

"Draco Malfoy? Bukankah itu ayahnya Scorpius? Dan siapa Hermione Granger ini, aku tak pernah mendengarnya." Rose bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Rose kemudian menutup lemari tua itu dan berjalan keluar untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Ia juga tak lupa untuk membawa diary tersebut. Karena seorang Rose Weasley selalu mempunyai rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Ia hanya penasaran apa isi dari diary milik ayah Scorpius dan seseorang yang bernama Hermione Granger itu.

Ayahnya sepertinya sudah pulang ketika Rose kembali dari halaman belakang, karena sebuah tas kerja tergeletak begitu saja diruang tamu. Ya, begitulah kebiasaan Ron Weasley setelah pulang dari bekerja. Rose hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menuju kamarnya untuk menghangatkan badanya dan istirahat.

Saat terbangun, hal yang pertama Rose sadari adalah bahwa hari sudah mulai gelap. Ia melihat jam, dan terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa jarum jamya telah menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan ia tertidur, udara dingin membuatnya merasa mudah mengantuk, mungkin ia telah tertidur selama sepuluh jam, pantas saja ia merasa tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Baru saja ia akan turun, sampai ibunya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun dear? Kalau begitu turunlah untuk makan malam."

"Baiklah Mom, aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu."

Ibunya mengangguk dan kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya. Rose berdiri untuk mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa sengaja, pandangan mata Rose tertuju pada diary yang ia temukan tadi pagi di gudang. Hampir saja ia melupakan diary itu. Ia sepakat dengan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melihat isi diary itu setelah makan malam.

Rose berjalan kembali ke kamarnya dengan wajah cemberut. Ia benci saat adiknya membuat lelucon konyol tentangnya di depat anggotaa keluarganya yang lain. Ia langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasur empuknya. Ia hampir terlelap ketika ingat bahwa ia harus mencari tahu isi diary yang dia temukan tadi pagi. Ia melupakan rasa kantuknya dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Ia mengambil diary itu, lalu membuka halaman pertama. Rose mulai membacanya.

 _ **1 september 1999**_

 _Menurutku hari ini adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan dalam dua tahun terakhir. Tentu saja karena dua tahu_ _n_ _terakhir itu terjadi perang besar-besaran melawan Voldemort. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku kembali ke Hogwarts untuk melanjutkan tahun ketujuhku bersama Harry dan Ron. Sebenarnya hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah... aku terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri! well, aku tak menyangka bahwa jabatan yang selama ini aku inginkan bisa aku dapatkan. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka bahwa partnerku adalah si ferret pirang itu. Kupikir tahun ini pasti akan membosankan. Sudahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya. Aku hanya tak tahu sejak kapan aku hobi menulis._

 _ **Hermione**_ _ **G.**_

Rose mengerutkan alisnya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Hal yang paling diperhatikannya adalah saat wanita yang bernama Hermione itu menyebut nama Harry dan Ron. Nama paman dan ayahnya. Rose pikir wanita ini adalah sahabat paman dan ayahnya. Hanya saja ia masih merasa tak mengerti. Rose terus memikirkan apa yang membuatnya tak mengerti dengan tulisan itu, sampai tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang dari bagian tengah diary itu, Rose tak tahu kenapa dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan Rose menjadi gelap.

 **TBC**

Halo semua~:) aku nggak tau dapet ide cerita ini dari mana:v dan mungkin sedikit aneh:v but I hope you all will like it:) daan soal buku itu aku terinspirasi dari buku diarynya tom riddle:v tapi yasudahlah

Boleh minta reviewnya?


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer : All characters is belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **\\(Happy Reading)/**

 **Chapter 2 : Menjadi Seorang Malfoy**

 _Rose terus memikirkan apa yang membuatnya tak mengerti dengan tulisan yang ada pada diary itu, sampai tiba-tiba muncul cahaya yang sangat terang dari bagian tengah diary itu, Rose tak tahu kenapa dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan Rose menjadi gelap._

Rose membuka mata hazelnya dengan menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidak berada di kamarnya lagi. Ia terbangun di sebuah koridor kastil yang ia yakini bahwa itu adalah sekolahnya, Hogwarts.

' _Bukankah ini koridor Hogwarts? Tapi mengapa aku berada disini?'_ Tanya Rose dalam hati.

Rose melihat Flich bersama dengan kucingnya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Rose panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi Flich tak menghiraukannya dan bahkan tak melihatnya, Flich hanya melewatinya saja. Keheranan Rose jadi bertambah. Ia akhirnya mencoba untuk bersuara.

"Mr. Flich? Apa kau mendengarku?" Rose berteriak memanggilnya, tetapi Flich tetap tak bergeming.

Rose bingung, ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum ia sampai disini. Rose hanya ingat bahwa ia saat itu sedang membaca diary yang ia temukan di gudang, dan ia juga ingat saat tiba-tiba muncul cahaya dari buku itu dan ia merasa ditarik kedalamnya.

' _Tunggu, aku tau! Pasti ini sebuah memori yang tersimpan di dalam diary itu. Pantas saja dari tadi Mr. Flich tak menyadari keberadaanku.'_

Rose akhirnya menyadarinya. Ia tahu karena dulu Pamannya, Harry Potter, menceritakan kisahnya saat ia juga menemukan diary milik Tom Riddle yang berisi memori di tahun keduanya.

Rose mendengar keramaian yang sepertinya berasal dari Aula besar. Dan ia segera saja menuju ke sana.

Rose masuk ke dalam aula besar. Ia melihat professor McGonagall yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dari masanya, berdiri di atas podiumnya, beliau sepertinya sedang berpidato. Rose kemudian menuju ke meja asramanya, Gryffindor. Ia terkejut saat melihat ayahnya, Ron Weasley yang masih muda sedang bercanda dengan pamannya, Harry Potter yang juga terlihat masih remaja. Ia mendengar gurauan ayahnya dan ikut tertawa. Ia tak tahu bahwa ayahnya sangat konyol saat remaja. Rose mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Rose juga melihat ibunya yang berada di deretan meja Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Kesan pertamanya saat melihat ibunya versi remaja adalah bahwa ibunya dulu terlihat sangat mencolok dan aneh, terutama pada kalungnya yang terbuat gabus-gabus bekas butterbeer. Walaupun begitu, menurutnya ibunya terlihat manis. Lamunan Rose terbuyarkan karena perkataan professor McGonagall.

"Attention please! Hari ini aku akan mengumumkan Ketua murid Putra & Putri kita yang baru untuk tahun ini."

Mendengar itu, di seluruh Aula mulai terdengar bisik-bisik.

' _Oh bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau inti dari memori ini adalah saat pemilihan Ketua murid ini.'_ Rose merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Rose ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Hermione Granger, si pemilik diary yang ditemukannya itu. Ia menunggu prof. McGonagall melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, aku tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jabatan Ketua Murid Putra akan diberikan kepada.. Draco Malfoy! Selamat Mr. Malfoy dan silahkan maju ke depan."

Rose melihat Draco Malfoy remaja maju ke depan, dia tampak penuh kharisma dan tampan. Dan ia kagum.

' _Oh ayolah aku akan di tendang Scorpius jika aku mengatakan ayahnya tampan.'_ Batin Rose dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya kepada perkataan prof. McGonagall.

"Dan Jabatan Ketua Murid Putri adalah.. Hermione Granger! Selamat Ms. Granger silahkan maju juga ke depan."

Saat melihatnya, Rose menahan nafas. Dia, Hermione Granger, sangat mirip dengannya, dari caranya berjalan dengan mengangkat dagu sepertinya, Postur tubuhnya, dan matanya, mata berwarna Hazel yang menenangkan. Ia seperti bertemu saudara kembarnya, minus warna rambutnya tentunya.

Tiba-tiba saja kepingan memori itu semakin kabur, Rose semakin tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sampai akhirnya semua pandangannya mengabur, dan semua menjadi gelap.

Keesokan harinya, Rose mengeluh punggungnya terasa sakit. Tentu saja karena setelah ia keluar dari kepingan memori itu, dan karena terlalu lelah, ia sampai tertidur di meja belajarnya. Ia beruntung karena pagi ini ibunya tak membangunkannya. Rose tak ingin membayangkan ibunya mengetahui tentang diary itu dan mengambilnya. Dan kalo itu sampai terjadi, ia tak akan bisa lagi menyelidiki pemilik dari diary itu.

Hermione Granger, si wanita misterius, Rose terus saja memikirkannya. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu sangat mirip dengannya? Ia ingin tahu kebenarannya. Ia heran mengapa kedua orang tuanya maupun paman Harry tak pernah bercerita padanya mengenai Hermione Granger. Dan sekarang, setelah ia melihat kepingan memori itu, Ia jadi semakin yakin kalau orang tuanya yang sekarang bukanlah orang tua kandungnya.

"Rossie, turunlah! ada seseorang yang mencarimu." Luna memanggil Rose dengan sedikit berteriak.

Rose tersentak dari lamunannya karena suara ibunya. _Siapa yang mencariku sepagi ini?_ Rose membatin. Ia lalu segera turun untuk menemui tamunya itu.

"Mom, Siapa yang mencariku?" Rose bertanya.

Ibunya lalu menunjuk ke pintu yang terbuka. Dua anak laki-laki berdiri di depan pintunya, mereka tersenyum padanya. Mata Rose melebar begitu mengetahui para tamu-tamunya. Segera saja ia berlari memeluk mereka.

"Oh Albus, Scorp, aku sangat merindukan kalian." Rose mempererat pelukannya.

"Rose please, kau bisa mmbunuh kami kalau kau terus seperti ini." Albus berkata dengan wajah memerah karena kehabisan nafas.

"Oh maafkan aku teman-teman aku terlalu rindu pada kalian." Kekeh Rose yang disambut cengiran oleh Scorpius.

"Kids, apa kalian akan berdiri disana sampai rumput tumbuh? ayo masuklah!" Ajak Luna yang membuat mereka bertiga tertawa.

Scorpius Malfoy menyisir rambutnya dengan perlahan. Sudah dari tadi ia menyiapkan diri. Hari ini ia mempunyai janji dengan Albus untuk pergi ke rumah Rose, meskipun mereka tak memberitahu Rose kalau mereka akan datang. 'Tentu saja untuk memberinya kejutan', itu kata Albus saat mereka tengah merencanakan rencana untuk hari ini. Scorpius melirik jamnya. Matanya membelalak, ia sudah hampir terlambat dari waktu yang ia dan Albus sepakati. Ia mempercepat kegiatannya dan langsung saja ia menuruni tangga untuk keluar manornya dan ber apparate. Baru saja ia akan mulai ber apparate saat ayahnya memanggilnya.

"Scorp tunggu!" Draco menuju Scorpius dengan setengah berlari.

"Ayolah Dad, aku sudah hampir terlambat." Keluh Scorpius.

"Aku tahu son. Tapi, sebelum pergi pastikan warna rambutmu sudah menjadi pirang." Draco menyeringai saat Scorpius terlihat bingung.

Scorpius lalu menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa untuk merubah rambutnya yang berwarna coklat menjadi pirang. _Hampir saja._ Ia langsung mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dan dengan satu lambaian tongkat, rambutnya yang seharusnya berwarna coklat telah berubah menjadi pirang. Meskipun, kalau boleh jujur, Scorpius lebih menyukai rambut aslinya yang berwarna coklat. Karena warna itu mengingatkannya pada ibu kandungnya yang sampai saat ini menghilang entah kemana.

"Baiklah Dad, aku akan berangkat." Scorpius berkata dan dibalas anggukan oleh Draco.

Draco menghela nafas. Tadi, saat setelah Scorpius pergi, Ia langsung menuju ruang kerjanya. Ia hanya ingin menyendiri untuk saat ini. Lagi-lagi Draco teringat pada wanita itu saat melihat rambut coklat Scorpius. Ia sangat merindukan wanita itu. Tapi dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, karena kini wanita itu sudah meninggalkannya.

Draco berdiri untuk mengambil sebotol wine. Ia tak ingin mengingat apapun untuk saat ini. Baru saja ia akan berdiri saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah perkamen tua jatuh di sampingnya. Draco langsung mengenali perkamen tua itu sesaat setelah diambilnya. Itu adalah perkamen yang berisi tentang silsilah keturunan keluarga Malfoy. Draco mengangkat alisnya. Sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali melihatnya. Mungkin itu saat dirinya berumur sekitar dua belas tahun. Draco mengangkat bahunya. Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya karena ia ingin tahu apa saja yang telah berubah di dalamnya. Draco meneliti nama-nama yang ada di perkamen itu. Akhirnya dia menemukan namanya sendiri, dengan nama Astoria Greengrass dan Hermione Granger di masing-masing sisinya dan dihubungkan oleh garis. Ia akan melanjutkannya dengan melihat nama yang ada dibawah namanya dan nama Hermione. Meskipun sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa akan ada satu nama yaitu Scorpius Malfoy. Tapi setelah melihatnya, mata abu-abunya membelalak kaget. Bukan hanya satu nama yang dilihatnya, melainkan ada satu lagi disamping nama Scorpius Malfoy, nama itu adalah 'Rose Malfoy'.

 **TBC**

Halo lagi!:):) akhirnya bisa namatin chap ini. Maaf ya kalo updatenya kelamaan karena aku lagi banyak tugas:v dan maaf juga karena chap ini sedikit lebih pendek dari chap satu.

Oh ya untuk yang sudah review makasih banyak yaa;) aku sayang kalian:*

Dan buat yang nanya Hermione masih hidup apa nggak, mione masih hidup kok, tapi belum aku munculin aja. Buat yang lainnya juga nanti bakal keungkap kok misterinya.

Ok, I hope you'll like it:) and Review juseyo~:):)


	3. Chapter 3

Desclaimer : All characters is belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **\\(Happy Reading)/**

 **Chapter 3 : Astoria, Good or Evil?**

Scorpius Malfoy berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang jalan Diagon Alley. Matanya menelusuri setiap orang yang dilihatnya. Ia mencari seseorang yang akan di temuinya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan seorang anak berambut gelap yang duduk dengan santainya di depan toko Flourish and Blotts. Scorpius mendengus melihatnya, dan kemudian menghampirinya. Anak itu, Albus Potter, tersenyum lebar setelah ia menyadari kehadiran Scorpius.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terlambat Scorp? Tidak biasanya." Albus bertanya dengan menyeringai.

"Kau juga Al, bagaimana bisa kau bersantai sementara aku dari tadi berkeliling mencarimu di Leaky Couldron?" Scorpius membalas dengan wajah cemberut.

"Maaf mate. Aku tak jadi menunggu di sana karena kata mum disini ada buku Quidditch bagus, jadi aku tertarik untuk datang ke sini." Jawab Albus dengan nyengir. Scorpius mendengus lagi.

"Jadi, apa kita tak jadi berangkat ke rumah Rose sekarang?" Tanya Sorpius masih kesal. Albus menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa tujuan kita. Baiklah ayo berangkat." Ajak Albus.

Mereka berjalan ke area Apparate Diagon Alley. Ya, mereka akan pergi ke rumah Rose dengan ber Apparate. Meskipun usia mereka belum genap tujuh belas tahun, tapi mereka sudah menguasai teknik Apparate maupun Disapparate. Itu karena mereka sudah dilatih oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing.

"Kau siap Scorp?" Tanya Albus.

"Menurutmu?" Scorpius kembali bertanya dengan menyeringai.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka berdua menghilang diiringi dengan bunyi ' _poof_ ' pelan.

.

.

Scorpius dan Albus mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di halaman The Burrow. Scorpius jatuh tersungkur, sementara Albus berada di atasnya.

"Ouch Albus, cepat turun dari tubuhku! kau tahu kau berat." Scorpius berkata. Sementara Albus yang masih linglung tak menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius.

"Hei! Apa kau terkena Splinching sehingga otakmu tertinggal?" Scorpius berteriak kepada Albus sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Albus.

Albus yang tersadar langsung melompat dari tubuh Scorpius.

"Oh aku minta maaf mate. Aku tak sadar tadi." Kata Albus dan langsung menolong Scorpius untuk berdiri.

Mereka berjalan menuju pintu The Burrow bersama-sama. Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Albus mulai mengetuknya. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Ibu Rose, Luna.

"Oh teryata kalian boys, Apa kalian mencari Rose?" Luna bertanya kepada Albus dan Scorpius dengan tersenyum.

"Oh tentu aunty. Aku heran mengapa kau selalu tahu tujuan kami saat datang ke sini." Albus membalas dengan tersenyum juga.

"Tentu saja aku tau kalau kalian akan menemui Rose, memang siapa lagi yang akan kalian temui selain dia? Ron?" Luna berkata yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Oke boys, sekarang aku akan memanggil Rose. Kalian tunggulah disini." Luna berkata lagi.

"Tentu aunty." Scorpius dan Albus menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah itu Luna berjalan ke ruang tamu. Tepatnya di bawah tangga yang menuju kamar Rose. Kemudian, ia memanggil Rose dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Rossie, turunlah! Ada seseorang yang mencarimu."

Tak perlu menunggu lama Rose akhirnya muncul dari dalam kamarnya.

"Mom, Siapa yang mencariku?" Rose bertanya.

Luna lalu menunjuk Scorpius dan Albus yang saat ini berada di depan pintu masuk The Burrow.

 **Scorpius POV**

Setelah Aunty Luna menunjuk padaku dan Albus, Rose akhirnya melihat kami. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang melebar kaget saat melihatku dan Albus. Aku hanya terus memperhatikannya. Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku memperhatikan matanya. Mata itu, sudah lama aku tertarik karena mata itu. Itu karena mata Rose yang berwarna coklat hazel, mirip seperti orang yang selalu ingin kutemui. Dan orang itu adalah ibu kandungku, Hermione. Lalu, tanpa aku sadari, Rose sudah memelukku dan juga Albus.

"Oh Albus, Scorp, aku sangat merindukan kalian." Rose berkata sambil memeluk kami.

"Rose please, kau bisa mmbunuh kami kalau kau terus seperti ini." Albus mengeluh kepada Rose. Aku hanya nyengir. Albus selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu yang menurutku mirip seperti paman Ron.

"Oh maafkan aku teman-teman aku terlalu rindu pada kalian." Kekeh Rose yang membuatku nyengir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kids, apa kalian akan berdiri disana sampai rumput tumbuh? ayo masuklah!" Dan entah kenapa aku tertawa mendengar perkataan aunty Luna.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Draco membelalak melihat nama 'Rose Malfoy' tercetak jelas di perkamen itu. Ia tak pernah tahu bahwa Scorpius mempunyai kembaran. Hermione juga tak pernah memberi tahunya. Draco tak percaya bahwa Hermione menyembunyikan anaknya yang lain darinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa Hermione melakukan ini semua. Pertama, Hermione meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang jelas dan sekarang wanitanya itu menghilang. Meskipun Draco sudah mencarinya, tetap saja ia tak menemukan wanitanya itu. Dan juga Hermione menyembunyikan fakta bahwa Scorpius mempunyai seorang kembaran yang bernama Rose. Draco menghela nafas. Draco yakin Hermione pasti mempunyai alasan untuk melakukannya. Draco menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini ia hanya memikirkan satu hal. Siapa Rose yang dimaksud di perkamen silsilah keluarga Malfoy itu. Dan yang Draco tahu, ia hanya tahu satu penyihir yang mempunyai nama Rose. Dan ia adalah anak dari keluarga Weasley, yaitu Rose Weasley.

"Aku harus mencari tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya Rose Weasley ini." Draco berkata dan kemudian ia menuju ke perapian untuk pergi ke Kementrian Sihir dengan menggunakan bubuk floo.

Dan tanpa disadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang mengawasinya.

.

.

Astoria Greengrass atau yang sekarang telah menjadi Astoria Malfoy, memarahi seorang peri rumah yang malang. Itu karena peri rumah itu tak sengaja memasukkan terlalu banyak gula pada tehnya. Peri rumah itu meringkuk pada tembok karena takut pada Astoria. Dan karena terlalu kesal Astoria akhirnya memukulnya lalu menyuruhnya pergi. Astoria akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemui suaminya, Draco. Setelah berkeliling mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan Draco yang berada di ruang kerjanya.

 **Astoria POV**

Akhirnya aku menemukan Draco yang ternyata berada di ruang kerjanya. Bagaimana aku bisa begitu bodoh mencarinya berkeliling di Malfoy Manor sedangkan aku tahu bahwa ruang kerja adalah ruang favorit Draco. Dasar bodoh. Sudahlah aku tak peduli. Aku masuk saja. Oh tunggu, kenapa ekspresi Draco seperti itu? Perkamen apa yang dipegangnya itu? Dan apa yang dilihatnya? Uh, aku benci merasa penasaran.

"Aku harus mencari tahu tentang siapa Rose Weasley ini."

Aku mendengar Draco berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Draco menyebut nama Rose Weasley? Bukankah itu adalah anak si rambut merah menyebalkan itu? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Draco?

Aku melihat Draco berjalan menuju ke perapian lalu menghilang. Mau kemana dia? Sudahlah aku tak peduli. Aku akan melihat perkamen itu.

Aku mengambil perkamen itu yang sekarang berada di atas meja kerja Draco. Untung saja tadi Draco tak membawanya. Dan apa ini? Bukankah ini silsilah keluarga Malfoy? Alisku mengerut. Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuat Draco menampakkan ekspresi bingung saat melihat ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meneliti setiap nama dalam perkamen silsilah itu. Tapi, kupikir lebih baik memulainya dari nama Draco Malfoy. Aku melihat nama Draco yang tepat berada di bawah nama Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Dan di samping nama Draco, tentu saja ada namaku yang terletak di sebelah kiri dan juga nama wanita sialan itu di sebelah kanan Draco, Hermione Granger tentu saja. Aku ingin tahu kemana si Granger itu pergi. Kurasa ancamanku dulu bekerja. Aku menyeringai mengingatnya menangis di depanku. Sudahlah aku tak peduli.

 **Nor** **m** **al POV**

Astoria kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada perkamen yang tengah dilihatnya. Ia melihat sisi kiri yang ada di sebelah nama Draco Malfoy. Dan yang dilihatnya hanya ada namanya. Dan dibawah namanya tak ada satupun nama yang tercetak. Ya, itu karena Astoria tak memiliki satupun keturunan bersama Draco. Tentu saja, alasan sebenarnya Astoria menikah dengan Draco adalah untuk berperan menjadi Ibu Scorpius dan menggantikan Hermione. Karena sebenarnya pernikahan Draco dan Hermione tak diketahui oleh publik, dan yang mengetahuinya hanyalah teman-teman terdekat Draco dan Hermione. Dan juga karena saat itu hubungan mereka tak direstui oleh Lucius Malfoy yang saat itu masih mempertahankan klan darah murni dalam keluarga Malfoy. Setelah Lucius meninggal, Draco berencana untuk meresmikan pernikahannya dengan Hermione, tapi saat itu juga Hermione menghilang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Draco bingung dibuatnya, karena saat itu Scorpius Malfoy kecil ada padanya. Dan pada saat itu juga Narcissa menyarankan Draco menikahi Astoria untuk menutupi identitas Scorpius yang sebenarnya. Dan karena itulah rambut Scorpius yang aslinya berwarna coklat harus diubah pirang agar tak membuat publik curiga.

Astoria melihat nama Scorpius Malfoy tercetak jelas dibawah nama Draco dan Hermione. Ia tersenyum pahit jika mengingat dirinya hanyalah penutup identitas Scorpius Malfoy. Ia menghela nafas. Baru saja ia akan menutup perkamen tersebut ketika tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat nama lain di samping nama Scorpius. Nama itu adalah 'Rose Malfoy'. Matanya membelalak.

' _Sial! Wanita sialan itu membohongiku'_ Astoria memaki dalam hati.

 **TBC**

Halooooo~ maaf update lama, keyboard habis rusak (u,u)

Oke untuk chapter ini aku rada bingung nyampeinnya gimana jadi mungkin rada aneh. Aku juga gak pinter buat POV atau sudut pandang, jadi maklumin aja deh yaa :'):') misterinya di chapter ini juga lumayan keungkap kok. Dan untuk misteri yang lain juga bakal diungkap di chap-chap selanjutnya.  
Dan untuk chap selanjutnya aku bakal munculin Mione dan juga isi Diary.

Buat yang review makasih banyak yaaa. . kalian bikin aku semangat!;)  
Review lagi boleh?;););)


	4. Chapter 4

Desclaimer : All characters is belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **\\(Happy Reading)/**

 **Chapter 4 : Muggle Misterius**

Scorpius dan Albus duduk bersantai di sofa yang ada di kamar Rose. Sedangkan Rose berbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman. Mereka hanya diam. Dan hal itu membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Akhirnya Rose membuka suara untuk mengakhiri suasana yang canggung itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian datang kesini dan kenapa tak memberi tahuku terlebih dahulu?" Rose bertanya pada mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja kita ingin memberimu sedikit kejutan." Albus menjawab dengan santai.

"Dan kami bosan berada di rumah terus, jadi aku dan Albus pergi ke sini untuk bersenang-senang." Tambah Scorpius.

"Uh apa kalian tak tahu kalau aku juga bosan kalau hanya berdiam diri disini. Setidaknya kita bisa keluar untuk bersenang-senang." Kata Rose mengeluh.

"Ya, sepertinya itu ide bagus." Scorpius menyetujui.

"Jadi ada yang punya ide kita akan pergi kemana?" Giliran Albus bertanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke London muggle? Aku dengar dari mum disana banyak hal yang menyenangkan." Usul Rose yang langsung disetujui oleh Albus, sementara itu Scorpius hanya diam dan tampak sedang berpikir.

"Umm, guys. Sepertinya itu bukan ide bagus. Kalian tahu kan kalau aku tak pernah dekat dengan muggle." Scorpius berkata dengan wajah cemas.

"Oh ayolah mate, muggle tak seburuk itu." Kata Albus menenangkan dan diikuti anggukan oleh Rose.

Dan setelah diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama Scorpius akhirnya mengangguk dan menyetujui usul Rose untuk pergi ke London muggle.

"Oke baiklah, aku akan ikut kalian kesana." Kata Scorpius sambil menghela nafas.

"Jadi, kita jadi nih perginya?" tanya Albus sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja jadi! Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku nanti. Baiklah, sekarang kalian keluarlah. Aku akan ganti baju dulu." Kata Rose pada Albus dan Scorpius.

"Kau yakin tak ingin kami temani ganti baju?" Kali ini Scorpius yang menyeringai.

"Dasar mesum! Sana cepat keluar!" Usir Rose.

.

.

Draco keluar dari perapian yang berada di Kementrian Sihir. Kementrian terlihat semakin sepi, karena banyak pegawai yang berlibur untuk natal. Draco tak peduli. Ia berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kantor Kepala Auror. Ia melihat seorang pria berdiri di depan pintu kantor Kepala Auror itu. Segera saja Draco menghampirinya. Tampaknya pria itu menyadari keberadaannya dan menyapanya duluan.

"Selamat siang Mr. Malfoy. Tumben anda kesini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting?" Tanya pria itu dengan sedikit formal.

"Siang juga Tom, aku sedang ada urusan penting dengan Kepala Auror, apakah dia ada dikantornya?" Tanya Draco pada pria yang bernama Tom itu.

"Oh ya, beliau ada di dalam. Anda masuk saja Mr. Malfoy." Jawab Tom.

"Baiklah, Terima kasih Tom. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Sama-sama Mr. Malfoy, terima kasih" Tom mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Draco menuju ke depan pintu kantor Kepala Auror itu lalu mengetuknya.

Tok.. tok..

"Silahkan masuk." Sahut sebuah suara dari dalam kantor.

Draco membuka pintu itu dan mendapati seseorang yang saat ini sangat dikenalnya duduk di depan meja kerjanya sembari menyesap kopi.

"Selamat siang, Potter." Draco menyapa orang itu.

Ya, orang itu adalah Harry Potter, pahlawan yang telah menyelamatkan dunia sihir dari Voldemort, dan sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Auror di Kementrian Sihir. Draco mulai bersahabat baik dengannya sejak jatuhnya rezim Voldemort. Meskipun begitu, Draco tetap tak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya memanggil nama belakang mantan rivalnya itu, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Oh ternyata kau Malfoy, tidak biasanya kau datang kesini. Apa ada urusan yang mendesak?" tanya Harry dengan alis terangkat setelah melihat Draco yang memasuki ruangannya.

"Aku ingin tanya beberapa hal padamu Potter. Dan tolong jawablah dengan jujur." Jawab Draco dingin.

"Oke. Aku akan mencoba menjawabnya sesuai permintaanmu Malfoy." kata Harry sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah aku tak ingin basa-basi lagi. Siapa sebenarnya Rose Weasley? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Hermione, Potter?" Draco langsung bertanya dan itu membuat Harry langsung bungkam.

"Jawablah Potter! Aku tahu kau mengetahui kebenarannya sejak lama." Draco menambahkan dengan nada bicara yang masih dingin.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam. Sampai akhirnya terdengar helaan nafas Harry.

"Baiklah Malfoy. Aku rasa mungkin sudah saatnya kau tahu rahasia 'mione." Harry berkata sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

"Wow, aku tak tahu kalau London Muggle akan semenarik ini." Ucap Scorpius yang memandang takjub mobil dan motor yang lalu-lalang di jalanan kota London tersebut. Kini mereka bertiga tengah berada di pinggir jalan kota London, setelah tadi sempat berhenti sebentar di Leaky Couldron untuk makan siang karena Albus yang mengeluh lapar karena tidak sempat sarapan.

"Apa kau benar-benar tak pernah pergi ke sini, mate?" tanya Albus kepada Scorpius dengan alis terangkat. Berbeda dengan Scorpius, Albus menampakkan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja saat melihat pemandangan jalanan kota London. Tentu saja karena ia sering ke London Muggle dengan ayahnya, meskipun hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan. Begitu juga dengan Rose.

"Ya, Dad tak pernah mengajakku kesini. Ia pikir tak ada yang menarik dari tempat muggle. Tapi kurasa kali ini dia salah." Jawab Scorpius yang masih dengan ekspresi takjub.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa yang para Malfoy selalu lakukan saat liburan." Rose angkat bicara.

"Latihan Quidditch tentu saja." Jawab Scorpius santai. Sedangkan Rose hanya mendengus karena ia memang tak suka Quidditch.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pergi!" ajak Albus.

"memangnya pergi kemana?" tanya Rose dengan bingung.

"Tentu saja ke toko buku! Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin pergi kesana?" Albus balik bertanya.

"Oh benar juga! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!" Ucap Rose menepuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau kan sudah tua Rossie, wajar saja kau jadi pelupa. Hahaha." Ejek Scorpius sambil tertawa.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Berhenti tertawa!" teriak Rose cemberut sembari memukul Scorpius dengan tas yang dibawanya.

"Haha baiklah, tapi berhentilah memukulku dan hentikan ekspresi wajahmu itu. Karena itu akan membuatmu semakin terlihat jelek." Scorpius berkata masih dengan tertawa.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Sesama jelek tak usah saling mengejek." Canda Albus yang membuat ketiganya sukses tertawa.

"Oke guys hentikan tertawanya. Sekarang kita berangkat!" Ajak Albus yang kedua kalinya dan langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Rose dan Scorpius. Kemudian Albus berjalan mendahului mereka. Sementara itu mereka berdua masih terdiam. Tiba-tiba Scorpius mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rose dan berbisik. " _Kau tahu? Kau terlihat lebih cantik saat tertawa."_ Scorpius menjauhkan wajahnya lalu segera menyusul Albus. Tanpa sadar semburat merah muncul di pipi pucat Rose.

.

.

Kini, ketiga remaja yang sempat berisik tadi duduk manis di toko buku dan berkutat dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Penjual buku di toko yang bernama ' _BookSplay_ ' ini ternyata juga menyediakan buku bekas yang boleh dibaca. Dan itulah mengapa ketiga remaja ini berakhir dengan membaca disini. Berbeda dengan Rose dan Scorpius yang menikmati membaca bukunya, Albus malah terlihat tak bersemangat dan hanya membalik-balik halaman buku yang dipegangnya. Rose yang merasa risih dengan suara yang ditimbulkan Albus, mencoba bertanya.

"Kau ini kenapa Al?"

"Aku sedang tak mood membaca tulisan kecil-kecil seperti ini. Apakah ada buku yang tulisannya hanya sedikit?" Albus balik bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Mungkin sudah kebiasaannya. Setelah mendengar keluhan Albus, Rose tampak berpikir.

"Ahh aku tahu! Mungkin komik akan cocok buatmu sekarang." Jawab Rose dengan jari telunjuknya terangkat.

"Komik itu apa?" Tanya Albus polos.

"Sudahlah kau akan tahu nanti, sebentar aku akan mencarikannya." Rose kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh ke deretan buku bekas untuk mencarikan sahabatnya itu sebuah komik. Scorpius yang tadi tak mendengarkan percakapan Rose dan Albus, mencoba bertanya pada Albus ketika melihat Rose berdiri.

"Mau kemana Rose?" tanya Scorpius pada sahabatnya yang duduk disampingnya itu.

"Mencarikanku komik." Jawab Albus singkat. Sementara Scorpius hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena tak mengerti.

"Apa itu komik?" tanya Scorpius lagi.

Albus yang juga tak tahu 'apa-itu-komik' hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Melihat itu, Scorpius kembali membaca bukunya. Sampai akhirnya pandangannya kembali teralihkan dari bukunya karena pandangannya tertuju kepada seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam toko buku itu. Ternyata hanya seorang wanita muggle berambut hitam yang nampaknya seorang pelanggan tetap toko ini, karena bibi pemilik toko menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang Emma, seperti biasanya. Buku apa yang kau butuhkan hari ini?" Scorpius mendengar bibi pemilik toko berbicara kepada wanita yang didengarnya bernama Emma ini. Scorpius tak tahu kenapa dirinya terus melihat wanita itu. Tapi ia merasa wajah wanita itu mirip seperti seseorang yang dikenalnya. Tapi siapa? Scorpius berfikir. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat. Ia tahu wanita itu mirip siapa. Wanita itu mirip seperti ibu kandungnya. Hermione Granger. Meskipun dirinya hanya pernah melihat wajah ibunya itu saat melihat ingatan ayahnya, tapi ia yakin wanitu mirip seperti ibu kandungnya. Tapi mungkinkah ibunya itu masih hidup? Scorpius tak tahu. Scorpius hanya terdiam sembari memerhatikan wanita itu sampai wanita itu keluar dari toko buku itu.

Albus yang melihat temannya terdiam sambil melamun, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat lalu kemudian memanggilnya.

"Hei Scorp! Kau tak apa?"

"Ahh ya? Oh aku tak apa." Jawab Scorpius asal.

Albus yang mendengarnya hanya mengedikkan bahunya 'lagi'. Sementara itu, Scorpius kembali termenung memikirkan wanita bernama Emma tadi.

'Mungkinkah itu...?'

Yo kawan:v akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang tertelan bumi*eh yaudah gausah kebanyakan bacot /*digetok/

Big Thanks to **ccherrytomato, ChintyaRosita, hiru nesaan, Guest, apa, yuuaja, syarazeina, Zulfanurrahmadani, aquadewi, deepsi, elucius** yang telah mereview fanfic labil ini. Keep Review yaa:*

Untuk pertanyaan **aquadewi:** itu waktu Hermione hamil sampai lahirannya si Rose ama Scorpius, Draco dikurung ama papah Lucius. Yaa tau sendirilah kalau hubungan mereka gak disetujuin. Tapi waktu itu Draco udah tau kalo Hermione hamil. Terus.. udah deh yaa nanti bakal tau kok /*dikeroyok/

Maap di chap ini gajadi nayangin diary:v labil ini authnya. Dan chap ini kebanyakan nayangin ketiga berandalan*eh dan hermione muncul dikit:v mungkin chap depan bakal aku tayangin sudut pandangnya 'mione. Dan untuk maksud scorp yang pernah melihat ingatan ayahnya itu, maksudnya dia pernah masuk kedalam ingatan draco melalui pensive untuk melihat Hermione.

Ohya mau minta saran nih, rencananya kan aku mau bikin fanfic crossover HarpotxNaruto ada yang mau gak? Hehe itu aja deh(padahal udah kebanyakan bacot).

Jangan lupa review yaa;);)


	5. Chapter 5

Desclaimer : All characters is belong to J.K. Rowling.

 **\\(Happy Reading)/**

 **Chapter 5 : Hermione's Plan, Another Diary?**

"Ah, jadi begitu." Draco menghela nafas setelah Harry baru saja menceritakan rahasia Hermione. Draco terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Tapi kau belum memberi tahuku alasan Hermione pergi Potter." Draco menuntut.

"Aku tak tahu Malfoy, Hermione hanya mengatakan kalau ia ingin pergi, dan saat kutanya alasannya, dia hanya menjawab kalau dirinya sedang dalam masalah besar." Harry berkata.

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya Potter! Kau sahabatnya!" Draco mulai tersulut emosi.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk membujuknya Malfoy, bahkan Ron mengikutinya kemanapun untuk mencari tahu masalah 'mione. Dan itu semua tak berhasil, Hermione tetap bersikeras untuk pergi. kupikir kau mengerti sifat keras kepala 'mione." Jawab Harry dengan kalem seolah sudah hafal dengan sifat pemarah Draco.

Draco yang mendengar itu hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, pikirannya sudah kacau karena masalah istrinya itu.

"Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hermione?" Draco berbicara yang terkesan seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Malfoy. Aku tahu kau merindukannya. Aku, Ron, dan yang lainnya merindukannya juga.—" Harry menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan "—Aku yakin suatu saat nanti Hermione pasti kembali. Ia tak mungkin pergi menghilang selamanya kan? Aku percaya bahwa 'mione pasti juga merindukanmu." Harry menambahkan. Draco menghela nafas

"Baiklah, terima kasih Potter. Kurasa penjelasanmu sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Draco dengan ekspresi wajah kembali dingin. Sementara itu Harry hanya mengangguk.

Setelah sesaat Draco mencapai pintu, Draco kembali bersuara.

"Potter, apakah Rose Weasley tahu yang sebenarnya?" Draco bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak Malfoy, ia tak tahu apapun."

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam duduk dengan gelisah di salah satu kursi di sebuah restoran. Tampaknya wanita itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Kemudian ia menyesap secangkir cokelat panas di tangannya. Matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap menerawang ke luar jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Raut wajahnya tampak bosan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku yang baru dibelinya tadi di toko langganannya ' _BookSplay_ '. Tak lama kemudian senyumnya merekah sesaat setelah melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah datang.

"Hey Emma, kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya orang yang baru datang itu.

"Tidak aku baru saja sampai. Dan kau tak perlu memanggilku dengan nama itu saat hanya berdua, Marc." Ucap wanita itu.

"Oke baiklah, maaf karena terlambat Hermione." Wanita itu, Hermione, menjadi teringat masa lalunya saat mendengar nama aslinya di panggil.

Ya, wanita itu adalah Hermione Granger. Penyihir wanita yang dikabarkan menghilang. Memang benar, Hermione pergi dari dunia sihir, dan saat ini dirinya tinggal di dunia muggle. Tapi tentu saja dia menyamar, dia mengganti warna rambutnya yang sebenarnya berwarna cokelat menjadi hitam, juga diubahnya warna iris mata hazelnya menjadi abu-abu. Selain itu, ia juga mengganti namanya menjadi Emma Rhoads. Ia melakukan semua itu hanya untuk melindungi kedua anaknya, Rose dan Scorpius. Hermione sangat merindukan mereka. Juga suaminya, Draco Malfoy. Hermione berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa suatu saat nanti dirinya akan membalas orang yang telah merusak kebahagiaannya.

Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya sesaat setelah Marc melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hey Mione, kau tak apa?"

"Ah ya, aku tak apa, maafkan aku." Jawab Hermione refleks.

"Hmm baiklah, jadi.. apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa menyangkut tentang dunia sihir?" tanya Marc dengan wajah tenang seolah dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Marc memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal yang berbau sihir. Bahkan ia tahu seluk beluk dunia sihir. Itu karena dia berasal dari keluarga penyihir. Tapi meskipun begitu Marc tak punya kemampuan yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang penyihir. Ya, Marc adalah seorang Squib. Karena hal itu, Marc memutuskan untuk tinggal di London muggle. Pertama kali ia bertemu Marc adalah saat dirinya kehilangan tongkatnya yang akhirnya ditemukan Marc. Dan saat itulah dirinya bersahabat baik dengannya. Dan Marc adalah seseorang -yang bukan penyihir- pertama yang mengetahui semua tentangnya, bahkan tentang keluarganya.

Hermione menghela nafas.

"Umm ya. Kau tahu Marc, mungkin aku akan kembali ke sana." Ucap Hermione.

"Kau gila! Kedua anakmu akan dibunuh jika orang itu tahu kau kembali." Marc yang tadi terlihat tenang berubah menjadi marah.

"Aku tahu Marc! Kau pikir aku tidak memikirkannya? Aku tak akan kesana tanpa sebuah rencana." Ucap Hermione. Marc menghela nafas.

"Jadi apa rencanamu itu?" kata Marc setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

"Kemarin, aku menemukan sebuah artikel kecil di halaman koran Daily Prophet. Dan itu artikel Hogwarts, mereka sedang membutuhkan pengajar Transfigurasi yang baru. Aku pikir itu adalah peluang yang bagus untuk bertemu dan melindungi kedua anakku, dan mungkin untuk membalas orang itu juga. Dan rencanaku adalah, aku akan mendaftar menjadi guru di sana. Tentu saja aku akan menyamar dengan ramuan polijus." Jawab Hermione dengan detail, Tipikal seorang Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, kau nekat sekali. Bagaimana kalau para Professor mengetahui kalau kau menyamar? Dan sudahkah kau mendapatkan ramuan polijus dan sampel rambut?" tanya Marc.

"Para Professor tak akan tahu Marc. Mungkin Prof. Dumbledore akan mengetahuiku dengan mudah. Tapi beliau sudah tiada, dan menurutku tak ada Professor lain yang mempunyai insting setajam Prof. Dumbledore. Dan tentang masalah ramuan polijus, aku sudah mendapatkannya dari Knockturn Alley tadi pagi. Sedangkan sampelnya aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi tetanggaku. Ia jarang keluar rumah dan tak banyak yang mengetahuinya. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan sampel rambutnya. Jadi kau tak usah khawatir." Jawab Hermione sembari meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

"Knockturn Alley? Jangan bilang kau menyamar kesana lagi? Kau melakukan tindakan beresiko Mione. Sungguh. Kau membuatku khawatir—" Marc menghela nafas "—Tapi aku harap kau berhati-hati Mione, Kau tahu, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri." Marc berkata dengan nada menyerah. Sepertinya menang dalam debat bersama Hermione memang mustahil.

"Terima kasih Marc. Aku janji akan berhati-hati."

"Ya Hermione, dan semoga saja kau berhasil berkumpul lagi dengan keluargamu." Ucap Marc.

"Ya, semoga saja."

.

.

"Kita mau kemana lagi nih?" Albus bertanya dengan bersemangat kepada kedua sahabatnya yang tampak lelah.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di depan taman bermain setelah tadi masuk kesana.

"Uh aku sudah capek Al, bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Scorpius mengeluh. Ia benar karena memang mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu seharian di London muggle.

"Ya aku setuju dengan usul Scorp." Rose menyetujui.

"Ayolah, kalian tidak asyik." Albus merengek.

"Yasudah kau berkeliling saja sendiri, kami mau pulang." Rose berkata dengan cemberut. Sementara itu, Scorpius mengangguk menyetujui.

"Baiklah. Tak jadi deh. Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang." Albus mengubur keinginannya dan mengikuti usulan Rose. Ia tak ingin terkena marah Rose nantinya.

Setelah memutuskan untuk segera pulang, mereka kemudian pergi mencari gang sempit yang akan digunakan untuk ber Apparate.

.

.

Rose Weasley langsung menjatuhkan diri di kasurnya setelah sesampainya ia di The Burrow. Tenaganya terasa terkuras karena acara jalan-jalannya bersama kedua sahabatnya tadi di London muggle. Ia menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur. Tetapi ia terbangun kembali. Rose tak bisa tidur. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca isi Diary yang dulu ia temukan. Ia masih penasaran dengan isinya. Ia bangkit untuk mengambil Diary itu yang saat ini ia letakan di laci meja belajarnya, lalu kemudian ia duduk disitu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mulai membuka buku sampai pada halaman kedua, lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

 _ **5 Oktober 1999**_

 _Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak aku menulis diary pertamaku. Aku jadi semakin sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja karena aku adalah seorang ketua murid. Well, aku menikmatinya. Menjadi Ketua murid sangat menyenangkan. Ya menyenangkan kalau saja tidak ada si ferret pirang itu yang selalu menggangguku. Dia menyebalkan sekali. Aku tak tahu apa maunya. Si pirang bodoh itu juga seenaknya sendiri, bisa-bisanya membawa banyak wanita ke dalam kamar ketua muridnya. Dia memang brengsek. Sudahlah aku bosan membicarakannya terus._

 _ **Hermione G.**_

Rose tertawa kecil saat selesai membaca isi diary kedua Hermione Granger itu. Ia tak tahu bahwa ayah Scorpius dulunya adalah pria penggangu wanita yang brengsek seperti yang dikatakan Hermione pada isi diary nya tadi. Rose kemudian menunggu agar memori yang terdapat pada diary kedua itu muncul. Tapi sudah beberapa saat ia menunggu tak ada satupun perubahan pada diary di depannya itu.

' _apakah diary kedua ini tak terkandung memori?'_ Tanya Rose dalam hati.

Setelah menunggu lagi untuk sesaat. Rose beranggapan dugaannya tadi benar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melanjutkan untuk membaca halaman berikutnya.

 _ **29 Oktober 1999**_

 _Demi Merlin! Si ferret pirang itu baru saja menciumku! Oh demi Godric! Aku tahu dia sangat brengsek, tapi aku tak menyangka ia akan menciumku. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ku transfigurasi dia menjadi seekor ferret seperti yang dilakukan Prof. Moody gadungan dulu. Ia pria paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui._

 _ **Kau tahu siapa aku**_ _._

Sekarang Rose semakin yakin bahwa ayah Scorpius, Draco Malfoy, dulunya sangat brengsek. Ia kembali terkikik. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Scorpius jika mengetahuinya.

' _tidak, aku tak akan menunjukkan diary ini pada Scorpius. Bisa-bisa Scorp bilang ke ayahnya atau Mom, dan salah satu diantara mereka pasti akan mengambilnya. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku belum tahu siapa Hermione ini'_ Rose kembali membatin.

 _Hermione Granger, Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

 **TBC**

Haihai.. Is kembali lagi maaf kalau chap ini banyak typo, soalnya nggak aku edit. Jujur aja, setelah aku reread dari chap 1-4 rasanya ceritanya gaje banget. Haha :v . Tapi bakal aku lanjutin kok selama ada yang suka. Btw, baca juga yah ff labil Is yang lain, judulnya Another Dimension(walau masih chap 1 ), ff crossover NarutoxHarpot *malah promosi

Big Thanks to **ChintyaRosita, aquadewi, Ryeonias, syarazeina, raniaviolettadelacour** yang sudah mereview chap 4 yang labil kemarin. Jangan lupa review lagi yaa untuk chap 5 yang gaje ini


End file.
